Star Wars Rebels:The Dark Side
by sleepislifee
Summary: There is someone who betrayed them and gave the Empire rebellion's transmission and trapped the Ghost Crews but they successfully escaped, they can't trust each other until they found the traitor. Who is the traitor? How they can trust each other? (Yeah,I suck at is is my first fanfic and there are probably have many grammar mistake. Don't read it if you don't like it )
1. Chapter 1

**Ezra P.O.V**

"Ezra,wake 's training time." Kanan shock me from the bunk.

"Just give me 5 minutes,and let this padawan sleep peacefully. "I covered my face with my blanket.

Well,maybe that is the wrong choice. Suddenly, I felt like I'm float in the air and I saw that Kanan stretched his hand out.I had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Kaannnaan,you better don't suddenly drop me down" Ahhhggghh!It's not good,I saw Kanan smirked and you know what's next.

 **Time skip**

Kanan teaches me how to deflect shot with a lightsaber. I sighed and complained again and again. My body is still hurt,and it's all thanks to Kanan.

"Hey,it's not my problem "Kanan said and shrugged.

"Yeah right,thank you very much, Kanan"I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically .

We trained about half an hour and took a rest. We are both tired.

"Everyone meet at the cockpit. Attendant is mandatory."Sabine told us from the ghost's ramp.

We walked into the Ghost and went straight to the cockpit. Every crew gathered around at the cockpit and waited for us.

"So,what's up? " Kanan asked .

"We got a mission from Ahsoka. It's just a simple mission. Steal some of the food supplies from the empire and sent it to the rebellion secret are supposed not more than 5 stormtrooper only ."Hera explained it all to us.

"But,can we do it tomorrow?I felt so sleepy"Kanan whined.

"KANAN ELIZABETH JARRUS! "We all bursted into laughter after heard that.

"Hey!That is not my middle name "Kanan said and pretended to look hurt.

"Yes,it is now,hun "Hera said and folded her hand.

 **Magically time skip again**

Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and I went into the Phantom and fly it to the Lothal capital city. There is no Star Destroyer at anywhere.'Weird.'I think.

After we landed at the Bay 88 ,we saw some crates with empire we opened one of the crate to see the content, it's ... nothing .

Suddenly,I felt a cold feeling that I haven't sense since we encountered the Sith lord,but not as strong as the Sith lord .

"Kanan,do you feel that? "I asked

"Yes "Kanan replied my question. "Specter 2,come to pick us now. This is a trap. "

"On my way"Hera said through the com.

"Ah,Kanan Jarrus and his padawan, how coincident it is. "The Mirialan Inquisitor that also known as The Seventh Sister said and Fifth Brother activated his double lightsaber behind her.

 **This** **is** **my** **first** **fanfic** **and** **English** **is** **not** **my** **native** **language** , **so** **maybe** **there** **are** **some** **grammar** **mistakes**. **Anyway** , **thanks** **for** **reading**.

✌ **May** **the** **force** **be** **with** **you**. ✌


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanan** **P.O.V**

"Ah,Kanan Jarrus and his padawan, how coincident it is"The Mirialan Inquisitor known as The Seventh said and The Fifth brother activated his double lightsaber behind her.

"Specter 4 and specter 5, you two get ready with the Phantom to depart from this place."I said then turn my head to Ezra's direction."Ezra, you stayed with me, but if things get worst, you have to escaped with them ."

"No, I won't leave you. "Ezra said to me .

We two are ready to fight .The Fifth Brother was starting the fight by charged his lightsaber toward me.I was nearly die if I didn't block the attack .Blue and red lightsabers were clashing to each other.

In the meanwhile,Ezra was fighting with The Seventh Sister and it seem she has a good combat skill,so he had a hard time to deal with her. He fired with his lightsaber to distract her and his plan was a used the chance to force pushed her to the wall and make her unconscious.

Not long after that,the place was flooded by an army of stormtroopers and they were sieged that place .The were leaded by Agent Kallus,an ISB agent.

Sabine and Zeb were flying the Phantom and waiting for us to force jump into when Ezra and I were about to jump,something stop us to move .Then, I realised it is the inquisitor.

"Go"they obeyed my command and they fly away. They can't argue with me since they know this is the best for everyone. I know Hera and the rebellion will save us.

"No,you can't leave here yet,jedi "The Fifth Brother pointed his crimson red lightsaber to me.I let out a small cry of pain as the crimson lightsaber finally met his skin.

"Agent Kallus, bring it to me "The inquisitor ,Agent Kallus came back and brought out a syringe and give it to the inquisitor. He injected me with some kind of red liquid.

I saw the world become blur .My knee went weak... falling and I couldn't stop .I hit something hard but I couldn't feel it, I only heard the sound of my body meeting the ground. My eyelids went heavy, and then were nothing. Silent darkness without thought or imagining,it was as if the world never existed.

"Bring them to a different cell for interrogation "The Inquisitor demanded the stormtroopers in an almost toneless voice.

Yeah,I can't really write a fighting scene because this is my first time write a fanfic but I had tried my best. Thank you for reading.

✌May the force be with you✌


End file.
